


Wonderpegging

by tinyforestshark



Category: Thor (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Dom/sub Undertones, Electricity Play, F/M, PWP, Strap-Ons, and my friend was like, but im not apologizing, but with a surprising amount of worldbuilding, cause I cant help myself, cause im a meme boi, crack but not, happ birf Q, idfk what this is, idk it just happened dont ask me questions, if thats like a thing, it was a dumb joke i made, jenna marbles hell yeah, prob a bit ooc cause ive never written them, road to el dorado reference, so I wrote it, this was the first thing i did upon waking up today, wonder woman has 4 dogs fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: aka I learn how much worldbuilding i can cram into a pwpaka Thor's bitchy moans makes dogs barkWonder Woman pegs Thor. I don't have any excuse.





	Wonderpegging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psycholinguist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycholinguist/gifts).



They had bonded over the strange habits of humans. Amazonians and Asgardians share some values and ideals so it is easy and the more they learn about each other's cultures the more they poke fun at each other too. All in a playful way. No one needs any help seeing the way they stare at each other a little longer than need be and the way they compete and play around is something more than their friendship with other heros.

One night, after a drinking contest, the unusual pair ends up casually wandering through a sex shop. Neither having any shame about it and are too out of it to notice the shopkeep losing his mind and taking pictures. Diana stops by a selection of strap ons and harnesses, deliberating quietly on them. Thor has wandered off a bit still discussing what toys are like the ones he’s used on Asgard and with men or with women and which toys are good with which genitals. After a minute or two, he notices Diana has stopped and backtracks over to her.

“Are you gonna actually buy something?” He teases.

“Some of these are not as sturdy as the ones we have on Themyscira but this one,” she reaches out and pulls a box off the shelf “This one looks very nice.” The woman on the box was modeling a deep red, sturdy strap on edged with a thin strip of lace lining the edges of the fabric.

A little more sober now, Thor finally notices the shopkeep recording them out of the corner of his eye. He lowers his voice “We forgot to put on our disguises. What would people say if they saw the mighty Wonder Woman buying sex toys with Thor?”

Diana, also sobering up, shoots a dark, heated glance his way “Hmm,” she pretends to deliberate, giving him a quick once over before turning towards the shopkeep with the box still in hand “lucky gal?” Her smile is sharp and bright and Thor follows her to the counter with his own puppy dog smile.

The shopkeep nearly drops his phone in a scramble not to be seen recording them and tries his best to deliver customer service to the two world saving heros buying sex toys in his shop. They thank and tip him nicely, Diana giving him a coy “shh” symbol with her finger over her lips.

Diana catches Thor’s hand with the one that isn't holding the suspiciously subtle bag as they walk and Thor’s puppy dog smile comes back in full force. “So,” he starts, “I’m curious what the mighty Queen of Themyscira _actually_ plans to do with that.” Diana side eyes him, their practically equal heights making her all the more intimidating.

“I think you know exactly _who_ I plan to do with it, son of Odin.” She can’t help the way her lips tick up at the sight of Thor’s smile growing bigger. She could practically see a tail wagging behind him. She nudges him a bit with her shoulder and they keep walking in peaceful silence.

Once they are at Diana’s home, she drops the bag on the table so she could check on, greet, and feed her dogs. They bound after Thor with enthusiasm when they realize he is there too. After a few minutes, she whistles to bring them back to the kitchen once their food is served and leaves the kitchen to find Thor still standing back up after being literally dog piled. She smiles again and starts heading back to her bedroom with the bag. Thor follows.

“I am curious. If you wanted to fuck me tonight, shouldn’t you have gotten one of the fake cocks at the store?” He asks as she walks in. She laughs and pulls a box out of under the bed. Opening it, she turns it to Thor.

“Take your pick.”

Thor booms out a laugh and heads over to inspect the options. He should have expected shameless Diana of having her own toys. He can’t help but imagine her playing with some of these and feels warmth spark in his gut. He picks out a fairly normal one. A little short but with a thick girth to make up for it. Diana smiles like that was the one she wanted too and sets it aside.

As Diana puts away the box and gets out lube, Thor realizes that neither of them were drunk anymore. The long walk back to Diana’s clearing their heads nicely. He walks up and catches her wrist to stop her. “Diana. I must ask, I must know, did you really want this? I will go no further without your consent. I also would never hold it against you, I hope you know that.”

Diana smiles sweetly and nods. He releases her wrist as she moves both her hands up and over his shoulders. One hand lands in his soft, long hair and the other drifts down between his shoulder blades. “I appreciate your concern, Thor, but you and I both know no man could coerce me into anything.” She smiles and continues before Thor can interject. “I understand and respect your need for consent still. So here,” She gives him a peck on the cheek before sliding away and wrapping the lasso of truth around her palm a few times.

“I, Diana of Themyscira, consent to this sexual activity with Thor, son of Odin.” Thor smiles appreciatively and holds his hand out for the rope as well.

“I, Thor of Asgard, consent to this sexual activity with Diana, daughter of Hippolyta.” Diana lunges up to kiss him once his mouth is shut and they both hum softly into it. Once she breaks off, he continues “I also consent to being pegged, hair pulling, spankings, being tied up-” Diana interrupts him with a laugh and yanking the rope back off his hand.

“Alright, alright, I get the picture.” Her laugh dies down to a giggle and Thor sits on the bed before pulling her down into his lap to resume the kiss. Her hands return to his hair, gently stroking through the golden strands. Thor’s hands land on her hips and stroke up and down gently. She hums when they break off and leans back to stretch a little.

Thor’s hands slide up and up, past her shoulders, tugging down her arm bands towards her bracers. She holds her arms together towards him so he can unlatch and remove everything. One hand gently drifts to her head to pull her Tiara up and off. The other hand hauls her further up his lap, placing them chest to chest.

Thor had removed his face plate when they entered so Diana’s hands fall to his shoulders to release his cape and unclasp his armor. She leans in for another kiss while Thor unclasps her leg armor and pushes it all off with her boots. It was probably inconvenient to be in their hero outfits when they first chose to fall in bed together but it wasn’t as if it was intentional. Diana swipes her tongue over Thor’s bottom lip before pulling away from the kiss, Thor letting out a small sad whine in response. 

She pushes all their removed clothing and armor off the bed unceremoniously and kneels between Thor’s legs as it all clatters and rolls around on the floor. Thor bites his lip when she leans in and kisses the inside of his thigh. She teases him further by moving towards his knee instead of his cock and her hands shift to take off that same leg’s boot. She moves towards the other one and Thor lays back with a grunt. His cock is hard and trapped in his pants, Diana’s giving him teasing kisses, and the burning gazes she gives him when he makes eye contact is altogether too much.

She stands once his boots are off and crawls on top of him on the bed to kiss him once more. He wraps his arms tightly around her to trap her there as if he had any control over the situation and she hums into the kiss. Once Thor relaxes a bit, she sits back suddenly and rolls her hips against his cock. Thor breaks off the kiss with his head thrown back and groans.

“Damned cursed woman.”

Diana laughs and sits up, still rocking her hips gently. She waits until she has his attention before unhooking the clasps down her sides to take her bodice armor off. She drops it to the ground behind her as well and is left in nothing but her skirt, the shorts and underwear beneath that, and the thin cotton that hung on her body where her armor was. It made sense to Thor, to have the extra layer in case her armor broke and to prevent her armor from digging too much into her skin.

He stops thinking about the logistics of her outfit and his hands slide up under her cotton top, over her stomach and her ribs, straight for her breasts. Diana gasps, finally caught off guard herself and her hips stutter over his cock. He pinches her nipples meanly just to hear her moan before gently rubbing them with his thumbs while he cupped her chest.

Diana gives him that glare she does when they challenge each other and starts pulling at his shirt. He sits up slightly so she can get it up to his head but doesn’t let go of her chest so she could get it completely off. She frowns when he just plays with her nipples again and notices _that_ look. The one that says “Who’s gonna give in first? You or me?” and while she normally wins, his fingers are quick to find Diana’s soft spots and her willpower is starting to crack at the thought of letting his hands explore her body.

She huffs out a noise and gives one last tug at his shirt before grabbing her cotton top and pulling it over her head. Thor utterly freezes when its tossed back blindly onto the floor. He knows Diana is strong, he’s seen her fight and he’s admired the way her arms and legs flex during battle. This is different. To see the way she is built like a brick house from nose to toes. Her abs look like they’d hurt him just at the touch and the way she smirks and subtly flexes under him let him know she could tell what he is thinking. 

He lets go of her to tear his shirt off and flip them over on the bed. Diana bounces slightly at the sudden movement and Thor leans in to kiss her neck and down her collar bone. He bites when he hears her moan and it gets louder with the sharp prick of his teeth. He kisses and licks his way down her sternum and across her stomach. His hands fumble for the clasps on her skirt.

Eventually he manages to get her skirt, shorts, and surprisingly boxer-briefs off. Her excuse was “They’re more functional and comfortable than the skimpy things they sell to women here.” but he thinks she still looks gorgeous in them. He pulls them off slowly, enjoying every inch of her that’s revealed. Once they’re off they’re also tossed back somewhere with their shirts and he dives back in to kiss and nip at her thighs.

“Thor!” She yelps at a particularly sharp nip towards the center and Thor groans in response, licking over the spot to soothe it. Diana’s hands return to his hair when he finally does reach her center and starts licking eagerly. She tugs gently and he growls, teeth grazing her clit gently. She tugs harder and Thor retaliates with just as much enthusiasm. Tongue sliding over her roughly. She moans and relaxes into the treatment, occasionally crying out his name.

She glances down after a few minutes to warn him she is going to come but her eyes meet an eager face buried in her pussy. She bites her lip and when Thor’s eyes open, she comes. The bright blue sparks in them fade slowly as he pulls away “I should’ve warned you I sometimes get a little static-y when I’m excited.” He smiles and kisses her knee when she doesn’t respond except to lie there catching her breath, occasionally shivering with an aftershock. “I don’t think you seem to mind much though.”

She huffs out a breathy laugh and gently swings her hand at his face like she was trying to smack a fly while half awake. He catches it with a laugh of his own and kisses her palm. She finally gets the energy back to sit up. He expects more retaliation and roughness from her but instead she slowly leans down to kiss the top of his head. He beams again, looking up at her like she just brought him the moon and she tilts his chin up and leans down again to kiss him on the lips.

He scoops her up and climbs back onto the bed with her, cuddling up to kiss more. After a few minutes, she tangles her hand in his hair and pulls gently. He groans softly but gives her an earnest look “We don’t have to do any more, Diana, if you do not wish to.” she tugs him down farther until he’s lying on his back and she is leaning over him.

“When did I say I was done with you, God of Thunder?” One hand stays in his hair to keep him still while the other drifts down his chest and stomach and cups the bulge in his pants. Thor groans, pinned under her in the best way and squirming. “I still have plans to fuck you.” she applies a little pressure as she feels her way around the bulge, guessing his size from the shape alone. She leans in to whisper in his ear “Now be a good boy and stay still for me.”

Thor whines needily and covers his face. He has little shame but being reduced to such a horny needy mess from a few words alone is always a bit embarrassing. Diana undoes his pants and pulls them and his boxers down in one go. He gasps gently when he’s suddenly exposed to the air and rolls his hips towards Diana when she shuffles up in between his legs.

She grabs his length ever so lightly and strokes just to hear Thor groan and see him squirm on the bed for more. She does just that for a while. Light, teasing strokes with one hand while the other is wandering over his abs and thighs. She hikes his legs up and around her waist so she can grab at his ass and Thor thrusts needily into her hand “Diana, please.” He whines.

She shushes him but then lets go of his cock, causing more whines and begging. She ignores it and reaches for the lube instead “Such a spoiled god, wanting everything immediately. What is it they say? Good things come to those who wait?” She says as she rearranges again. She is now laying between Thor’s thighs which were resting on her shoulders, ankles hooked almost delicately over her back. She reaches up with her lubed hand and teases his entrance with a finger.

“Diana! Please, I don’t want to wait, please, I need you, Diana.” He begs while she just teases and hums as if in deliberation of giving him what he wants. She slides a finger in slowly, breaking his begging with a long groan. He briefly tightens then relaxes around her finger before she starts moving it, slowly and gently. She doesn’t want to hurt the big guy after all.

He begs her for another finger but as she starts to give it, he tightens up, almost resisting. She looks up at his face to see him practically pouting down at her. His cock, blocking their views, is hard as it can be and flushed darkly. She takes pity and leans up to lick a long stripe up it. Thor groans deeply and drops back, relaxing once more. She chuckles affectionately “So needy.” Then she resumes stretching him while licking and sucking lightly on the sides of his cock. 

She saves actually sucking it into her mouth for when her third finger is sliding in. Thor moans so loudly the dogs start barking at each other in the yard and she takes him farther into her mouth. Her fingers rub meanly around his prostate, teasing but not touching it directly. She starts wiggling in a fourth when she feels Thor’s hand on her head and realizes he’s been babbling at her.

“Pl-please! Diana! Just- just fuck me already! Please! I can’t- I can’t take much more of this.” He begs, thighs shaking. Diana slowly lifts her head off his cock, sucking hard as she goes, just to see him squirm a little more. She gently removes her fingers too and wipes them off on the bedding. Thor’s whole body relaxes with a sigh and she feels a little bit guilty for being so mean.

Once he catches his breath, he flashes her a puppy dog smile and she realizes that he is fine. She smiles back and twirls her finger around to tell him to flip over while she puts the harness and dildo on. She’s fixing the buckles and sizing straps when Thor reaches up and pulls her into bed. His hands wander over her body, cupping her breasts, her ass, stroking her cock, and she rolls her eyes affectionately. 

“A little bit handsy, Thor?”

“I need proof you aren’t a dream. You’re so gorgeous.” and Diana actually flushes a bit at that.

“Yeah, well this dream is about to tie you up if you won’t let me finish putting the harness on.” She threatens but Thor just wiggles his eyebrows and shifts the harness off kilter a bit so he could rub his fingers against her entrance teasingly. They both moan. Diana from pleasure and Thor from how wet she was. He wanted nothing more than to stick his face back between her thick thighs and- 

He finds himself being forcefully rolled over. His face lands in her pillows, his ass in the air, and his arms are pulled together in between his knees. His wrists are bound together with the closest rope and he squirms, not trying to escape but harder than ever. He loves a woman who can kick his ass.

Diana finishes adjusting the strap on and liberally pours lube over it. She leans over Thor to whisper in his ear as she spreads the lube. “Are you ready, darling Thor? I want to fuck you so hard you forget what you are god of.” Thor groans and nods.

“You’re already halfway there.” He answers breathily.

Diana laughs softly and sits back up on her knees so she could line herself up. Thor relaxes as much as possible and leans back a little to meet her. She slides in smoothly but stops often, rubbing the base of his spine to help him relax and adjust.

“I never would have guessed the amazing Wonder Woman would be so gentle in bed. I control lightning and thunder, Diana, I can take a little roughness. Just as long as I get some aftercare I’m alright.” Before Thor could deliberate on why he is so honest when he only meant to tease her about sharing her soft side with the others, Diana thrusts in the last inch or so. He lets out what can only be called a squeak and barely adjusts before Diana starts thrusting.

Her pace isn’t fast but it hits Thor deep and hard and he tries to pull his hands out so he could brace himself against something. All that can come out of his mouth is moans for a while before Diana picks up the pace and laces her hand in his hair again. She shallows her thrusts so she can prop Thor up on his tied hands and uses her grip on his hair and hip to thrust deep and fast.

The new angle hits Thor perfectly and he cries out “D-Diana! Right there! Right there and I’m going to cum! Please! Diana! Please! Harder!” She shifts the hand in his hair slightly down so she could also grip his shoulder. She doesn’t want to hurt him or tear out any of those beautiful long locks. She thrusts harder and Thor lets out another thunderous moan. This time making Diana glad she lives practically on a farm with noone near enough to hear.

She leans down towards his ear again as the hand on Thor’s hip slips down to stroke his cock with feather light touches. “I must admit you make me selfish, Thor.” Not what she had meant to say but when she realizes that the lasso of truth that she used to tie Thor’s hands has somehow wrapped around one of her ankles as well with their movements, she rolls with it. “I want no one else to hear these beautiful noises you make.” Her grip on his cock turns solid and gives him something to fuck into. Thor moans gratefully, tears welling in his eyes with the immense pleasure.

“Ah, ah, ah, All yours, Diana. If you’d have me. I’m all yours.” Thor moans out, voice hiccuping with each delicious thrust. Diana rubs her thumb over the tip of his cock.

“Come for me, darling.” She commands and sits up again, angling her thrusts to be just right. She feels his whole body tighten under her hands before she hears a distant roll of thunder and feels him coming in her hand as well as sparkles of static drifting across his body. She slows her thrusts to a stop, letting him down gently.

She is quick to move everything off the bed, the lube, the dirty top blanket, untied and sent the lasso off with them. She tucked Thor into a warm blanket before standing to get a warm rag and to take her harness off. She spends a minute in the bathroom wiping up her own mess between her legs, ignoring her arousal, for the sake of coming to take care of Thor. She untangles him from the blanket, cleans him up, and curls up under it with him.

He kisses her temple softly with a pleased hum when she finally joins him. “That was mighty fun. Though I must admit trying me up with the lasso of truth was a low blow.” He teases while pinching her sides right in her ticklish spot. She squirms away from them further into Thor’s chest and laughs.

“It was the closest thing I had to tie you up with and I _had_ to tie you up or you would have never let me get the harness on.”

“I cannot help that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.” Thor says, unrepentant, as he runs his hands over her body again. She shivers, still somewhat aroused, but says nothing, just pressing her back to Thor’s chest more solidly. He adjusts the arm under her head so he could play with one breast while his other hand slips down to rub her thighs.

“You’re so strong, Diana. Emotionally and physically.” He continues praising as his fingers inch towards the center of her legs. “And I know you know this, lasso of truth and all, but I will be yours if you would have me.” Diana moans when he slips his fingers between her legs and rubs at her clit. “Gods, you’re gorgeous when you moan like that.” Diana gasps when Thor grabs her top leg and hooks it back over his hip so, when his fingers return to their spot, he has more room. He alternates between teasing her clit and pressing gently against her hole before sliding his fingers into her in one smooth movement. She moans again and one hand grips the arm playing with her chest while the other tangles itself in his hair again, keeping him close.

“Lovely, brilliant, beautiful Diana.” He rumbles in her ear and she moans high and loud again. His fingers slide deeper into her, thrusting gently and trying to hook into the right spot. Thor’s thumb gently presses against Diana’s clit and she lets out a deep moan, hips wiggling down further onto his fingers. Thor listens to the wonderful noises she makes, fingering her wet and sloppy for a few minutes as her breath quickens. He thinks she must be close when she starts babbling.

“Please. Please Thor, please, sh-shh, hah!” Thor chuckles and nuzzles into her neck as she tries to form words “Nng, shhhock me! Shock me, please!” Thor feels his cock give a valiant attempt to stand back up and he focuses on his power to send small shocks through his fingertips to her nipple and his thumb to her clit. She suddenly cries out, back arching away from him and she shudders hard with the force of her orgasm. Thor lets her ride it out on his fingers before slowly pulling them out and wiping them off on his leg.

With the arm under her head he turns her to face him so he could kiss her deeply. She moans happily and rolls over to tangle her limbs with his and kiss him passionately but tiredly. Thor pushes her hair back out of her face and she does the same for him. They rest, forehead to forehead and Thor thinks Diana’s fallen asleep when she whispers.

“I’m yours too, if you would have me too.” Thor kisses her again and holds her closer.


End file.
